1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to brazeable multi-layer aluminum composites having desired compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brazeable multi-layer aluminum composites can be utilized in heat exchanger systems. These composites should demonstrate high corrosion resistance in order to be effective in condenser tubing applications.